The Christmas Surprise
by KataraZombie
Summary: Hikaru finally has a Christmas lunch with Tendo and her father Dr. Sawai, but it takes a surprising twist when Suzu chokes on the Christmas pudding causing the first family Christmas a disaster.


_**A/N This is the 1st LifeSigns Hospital Affairs Fanfiction yay! (So your not confused Hospital Affairs is the UK title but in America it is Surgical Unit.**_

_**I love this game SOOOOOO much!**_

Chapter 1: Christmas with Sawai

There was a knock on the door.

"That will be Tendo!" Hikaru squealed.

It was the first Christmas that the family was all together, Hoshi and Tendo were together, Dr. Sawaii had gotten engaged with Suzu and everything seemed perfect.

"Hello Hikaru, we bought some presents" Tendo said.

"Yay!" She said with a big grin on her face.

_Wow I've never seen Hikaru so happy _Tendo thought.

"Shall we open the gifts now everyone is here?" Suzu asked adding another few presents to the pile.

"You can go first Hikaru" Sawai said handing her a small box carefully wrapped in green tissue paper.

She opened it up to find a little satin jewelry box.

"That's cute!" Hoshi said slightly jealous.

And there was a little note attached to it that said 'Merry Christmas, Hope you like the present, from Kaori, Sora, Daichi, Shizuku and the Kijimuna Elves.

"They haven't forgot about us!" Hikaru said in surprise.

"Well we did save Sora and the hotel manager's life" Tendo said.

_Half an hour later_

The last present was for Tendo and was from Suzu and Dr. Sawaii

It was wrapped very careful in gold paper and had a silver ribbon.

"Hikaru picked it" Suzu smiled.

He opened the paper to find a knitted red jumper with a reindeer on with a flashing red nose.

Tendo cringed by the site of it, He just sat there looking at it speechless and he felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Suzu, Hikaru and Dr. Sawaii just smiled but Hoshi had turned bright red and was trying to hold in the laughter.

"Do you not like it?" Suzu asked breaking the silence.

Tendo waited a few seconds before saying "It's...Perfect!"

They all smiled with relief.

After all the presents It was time for Christmas dinner. And Hoshi and Dr. Sawaii were cooking. It was originally just Hoshi but Dr. Sawaii insisted seen as though she was cooking it all by herself.

So it was just Tendo, Hikaru and Suzu left in the sitting room.

"So yeahhh that's when I told my fat-herrr and yes he was fat that I want to be a surgeon" Suzu slurred pouring another glass of wine.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that much?" Tendo said taking the bottle off her.

"It's Christmas Tendo! You should let your hair down" She said snatching the bottle back off him.

"You've had 3 glasses and you've only been here an hour and your already on the verge of vomiting" He shot back.

Suzu just slumped back on the couch like a moody teenager and laughed.

"Do it for Hikaru's sake" He said. Hikaru's ears perked up at the sound of her name.

"I think I might just close my eyes for a few minutes" She said lying back on the couch.

Hikaru was playing with her new toys with Tendo when there Hoshi shouted "It's ready!"

"Not sooo louddd" Suzu said with her eyes still closed.

"Whats wrong with her?" Hoshi asked walking into the room.

"Don't ask" Tendo said rolling his eyes at Suzu passed out on the couch.

They all walked in to the beautiful smell of roast dinner.

"D-d-on't why you leave room the party isn't over" Suzu said talking gibberish

They all went in to eat leaving Suzu to rest until she was sober.

"So when did you decide to get back with Suzu?" Hoshi asked clearing her throat.

"It was Tendo that got us back together" He smiled "And we were actually thinking about having a child"

"Really!?" Hoshi exclaimed.

"Yeah well you only live once and Florence told me she was good in bed" He said winking.

"Dad!" Tendo shouted covering Hikaru's ears, But luckily Hikaru looked completely oblivious to what they were talking about.

"How would Florence know that?" Hoshi giggled.

Dr Sawaii just shrugged "Maybe she's a lesbian" He whispered shovelling more food into his mouth.

"Shhh!" Tendo growled.

"So what else did you get for Christmas Hoshi?" Dr Sawai asked.

Hoshi thought to herself for a second and then replied "I got some perfume from Tendo, some baking equipment from Hikaru and from Dr Sawai, A pair of socks from-"

**PING!**

"That's the oven!" She squealed standing up.

Suzu quietly stumbled into the room.

"Suzu you must be hungry my dear" Dr Sawai smiles.

"Mmmm do I smell chocolate pudding" She purred.

"You can have the first portion" She said handing her a bowl of pudding.

"Yum" she said taking a big mouthful.

"This one is for you Hikaru, Haha that rhymes" Hoshi laughed childishly

Suddenly Suzu started choking, "H-h-elp can't...breathe" Suzu turned a pale blue and was clenching her throat.

"Suzu! Are you okay?!" Tendo practically shouted.

"Well obviously not! Someone call an ambulance!" Hoshi said rushing out the room.

**_Haha than_**_**ks for reading CHAPTER 2 coming soon**_!

_**I have a funny twist in the story, sorry if there is any mistakes I had to do type this on my phone because my computer is broken and corrupted :(**_


End file.
